Recueil spécial rentrée
by MlleMallaury
Summary: Retrouvez ici comment se sont déroulés les rentrées de Unsterbliicher, et Newtiteuf, également celle de Laink et Terracid, et aussi de Florimelles et Chully Bunny. Alors pourquoi ne pas venir jeter un oeil, et pourquoi pas les deux ?
1. Introduction

**Recueil spécial rentrée !**

* * *

Bonjour, tout le monde !

Je suis _MlleMallaury_ , votre professeur en fanfiction !

Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la rentré des certains youtubers, et personnes provennant de Twitter.

Je vais faire l'appel des personnes qui seront concernés, quand votre nom est appelé, dîtes présent.

« - Le petit **Unsterbliicher** ? -Présent !  
\- Et le petit **Newtiteuf** ? - Présent.

-Très bien, vous faites, votre rentrée en primaire, en classe de CP »

« - Maintenant **Laink**? Oui.  
\- Et **Terracid** ? Ouais !

\- D'accord donc vous vous faîtes une rentrée au collège, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui. »

« -Bon maintenant, les dernières à faire leur rentré sont deux filles !

\- **Chully Bunny** ? -Oui !  
\- Et **Florimelles** ? - Présente !

\- Et donc toute les deux, vous rentrées en classe de terminale.»

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Que je vous explique comment cela se passe ici. Pour chaque rentrée, vous aurez les 2points de vues. Si vous avez compté, cela fait 6 mini OS.

Il y en aura un chaque jour, à partir de la rentrée.

Bien évidemment, les personnes cités ne m'appartiennent pas. Et si mes écrits dérangent les personnes cités. Je supprimerais à leurs demandes.

Les OS sont tous public ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne rentrée à tous, et à demain pour le premier OS !

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	2. La rentrée en CP ( Unsterbliicher )

**Une rentrée au CP**

 _(Point de vue : Unsterbliicher )_

Coucou tout le monde !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui, pour le premier petit OS de ce recueil spécial rentrée et on commence avec la rentrée du petit _Unsterbliicher_ en classe de CP.

Bien évidement Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je vous laisse donc profiter !

* * *

Le petit Sébastien, alias Unsterbliicher pour ces amis, était très heureux aujourd'hui, car c'était la rentrée. Et pas n'importe laquelle, il rentrait en CP. Il avait un beau cartable, très bien rangé, où se trouvait sa trousse, remplit avec pleins de stylos, et de crayon en tout genre. Et dans son sac, il y avait aussi un petit cahier.

Il en était très fier, de ces affaires.

Sa maman l'emmena devant l'école, un grand sourire était toujours collé à son jeune visage. Comme s'était le premier jour de classe, les parents accompagnaient leurs enfants jusqu'à la classe.

Quand le petit Sébastien découvrit le chemin, dans ces petits yeux azur, brillaient des étoiles.

Arrivés devant, sa maman se baissa et lui dit :

« - Ça y est, tu deviens un grand garçon ! Soit sage, et fais toi des amis surtout. Et tu verra tout se passera bien ! »

Mais ça, Sébastien le savait déjà, il fit un petit bisou très rapide sur la joue de sa maman, quand se fut fait, il courut dans la classe. Et il y prit une place au hasard.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivés, la maîtresse parla et expliqua le fonctionnement de la classe. Il était attentif, mais regardait aussi, toutes les nouvelles petites têtes.

La maîtresse demanda tour à tour, de se lever, pour annoncer son prénom, son âge et ce qu'il voulait devenir plus tard.

Et ce fut, le tour de Sébastien.

« - Moi, c'est Sébastien. J'ai 5ans et demie, et plus tard, je dominerais le monde ! »

Il se rassit, et était fier de lui !

Puis, se fut le tour d'un petit garçon brun comme lui. Mais lui, avait une petite mèche plus clair sur l'avant de sa tête.

« - Je suis Julien. J'ai bientôt 6ans, et moi, plus tard, je deviendrais le plus grand des dresseurs Pokémon ! »

Il avait annoncé cela avec assurance, mais une légère timidité dans la voix.

Tout le monde finit de se présenter, et la maîtresse annonça la récréation. Ils coururent, tous, vers la cours de récréation. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes, qu'ils étaient dehors à découvrir, ce nouveau lieu. Quand il fit un tour sur lui, il vu que des garçons de sa classes encerclaient, le petit Julien. Il entendait des bout de phrases :

L'un, lui disait : « -Dresseur de Pokémon ? Cela existe pas ! »

Un autre : « - Les Pokémons, non plus existe pas ! »

Et encore un autre : « - Tu es nul ! »

Il pu voir que le petit Julien avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir dans un élan de petit chevalier. Il poussa un des garçon et les prévint :

« - Vous êtes méchants ! Laissez le, c'est vous les nul ! »

Il saisit alors, le bras du petit prince qu'il venait de sauver. Et il le tira plus loin.

« - Merci, lui lança le garçonnet à la mèche.

\- Moi je trouve ça cool de vouloir devenir dresseur Pokémon ! »

Le petit en face de lui, le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

« - Au faite, moi c'est Sébastien ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Unsterbliicher, ou alors Unster, c'est plus simple.

\- D'accord, moi c'est Julien, ou Newtiteuf, mais je préfère NT. »

À ce moment là, aucuns des deux garçons ne se doutaient, que c'était le début d'une belle amitié.

* * *

Voilà, la rentrée du petit Unsterbliicher. Si vous avez aimé ce premier petit OS, vous pouvez laissez un review, en plus c'est gratuit, et cela offrira un sourire à votre professeur !

Demain, nous découvrons ce qui s'est passé du coté de Newtiteuf !

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	3. La rentrée en CP ( NewTiteuf )

**La rentrée au CP**

( _Point de vue : Newtiteuf )_

Hello tout le monde !

On se retrouve cette fois ci pour la rentrée du petit Newtiteuf.

Et j'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Un garçonnet aux cheveux particulier se réveillait, mais sans vouloir sortir de son lit, jamais pensa-t-il. Aujourd'hui, il rentrait au CP. Dans une école qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et ça, le petit Julien en avait peur. Peur, de ne pas se faire d'amis, et d'être seul. Sa maman lui avait préparé un déjeuner de champion. Son sac était prêt,mais pas lui quand il devait partir. Sur la route, il arborait une mine joyeux mais ses yeux chocolat trahissait son inquiétude.

Arrivé devant l'école, il suivit le chemin de sa classe accompagné de son papa. La grandeur du bâtiment, l'impressionna. Ils arrivèrent devant la classe, et comme tout les parents, le père du petit Julien, lui adressa quelques mots d'encouragement :

« - Mon petit NT,tu es un grand maintenant. Rassure toi, ce qui t'attends après avoir passé cette porte, c'est le début d'une très grande aventure.»

Cette seul phrase avait su réconforter et remotiver le petit aventurier. Il saute dans les bras de son paternel, lui fit un gros bisous dont seul lui avait le secret.

Il entra dans la salle de classe alors très heureux et confiant de la nouvelle aventure qu'il allait vivre. Il s'installa à une place et attendit sagement que tout le monde arrive. Dès que tout les enfants furent arrivés, la maîtresse expliqua le fonctionnement de la classe. Julien écoutait très attentivement et ne perdait pas la moindre information.

La maîtresse à la fin de ces explications demanda à chaque élèves de se lever et de se présenter. Ce fut le tour d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux plus bleu que l'océan.

« - Moi, c'est Sébastien. J'ai 5ans et demie, et plus tard, je dominerais le monde ! »

Il sourit face à l'assurance qu'avait utiliser le garçon pour annoncer son plan ! Puis dominer le monde ? Cela devait être bien.

Quelques élèves se présentèrent, puis ce fut son tour.

« - Je suis Julien. J'ai bientôt 6ans, et moi, plus tard, je deviendrais le plus grand des dresseurs Pokémon ! »

Il avait essayé de montrer le plus d'assurance, pour cacher sa légère timidité.

Quand tout les présentations furent terminé, la maîtresse annonça qu'il était l'heure de la récréation. Tout les enfants sortirent, et découvrir leur nouvelle cours de jeux.

Pendant qu'il admirait la cours, 4garçons de sa classe, l'encerclèrent.

« - Alors, comme ça, tu veux être dresseur Pokémon ? Demanda le plus grand.

\- Oui et je serais le meilleur ! Annonça d'une petite voix Julien.

\- Dresseur Pokémon ? Cela existe pas. Lui répondit-il

-Les Pokémon non plus ! Enchaîna un autre.

\- Tu es nul ! Et encore un autre.

\- Tu es bête ! Lui dit un dernier.»

Julien sentit les larmes lui monter à ses petits yeux chocolat. Il était triste, car il pensait se faire des copains, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au loin, il vit le garçon aux yeux océan s'approcher. Il pensa alors que lui aussi, il allait se moquer. Le petit garçon poussa un des garçons et annonça :

« - Vous êtes méchants ! Laissez le, c'est vous les nul ! »

Il se fit alors, tirer plus loin, par le petit garçon brun.

« - Merci, lui lança le garçonnet à la mèche.

\- Moi je trouve ça cool de vouloir devenir dresseur Pokémon ! »

Cette simple phrase redonna le sourire à Julien, qui gratifia son sauveur d'un très grand sourire.

« - Au faite, moi c'est Sébastien ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Unsterbliicher, ou alors Unster, c'est plus simple.

\- D'accord, moi c'est Julien, ou Newtiteuf, mais je préfère NT. »

En cet instant commença une remarquable amitié !

* * *

Et voilà, vous savez maintenant comment s'est passé, la rentrée du petit Newtiteuf et de Unsterbliicher.

La prochaine rentrée est celle de Laink et Terracid !

Donc si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, car une review = une assiette de pâtes bolognaise !

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	4. La quatrième ( Terracid )

**La quatrième**

 _(PDV : Terracid. )_

Salut, tout le monde.

On se retrouve, aujourd'hui pour un nouveau paring : Laink et Terracid !

Pour rappel, les deux compères rentrent en 4ème.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« - Damien, lève toi ! »

La voix de son père, réveilla le dénommé Damien. Il se leva, traînant les pieds. Il prit son portable, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il reçut un SMS de son meilleur ami, Thomas.

[ Hey, mon Terra ! Prêt ? On se retrouve à l'arrêt comme d'hab. ]

[ Lainkounet, je suis là dans 10/15minutes. ]

[ Oh oui, tu me manques mon Terro. ]

Il sourit à ce message, il était vrai que vu de l'extérieur, leur relation pouvait être ambiguë, mais ils s'en fichaient, tout les deux. Eux, cela les faisait rire et c'était l'important.

Il se lava rapidement, s'habilla, se brossa les dents, se coiffa. Il alla dans sa chambre, prit son sac, et descendit dans le salon.

« - Bon, j'y vais. À ce soir. »

Il sortit de chez lui, et prit le chemin en direction de l'abri de bus. Il vit au loin, son ami assit sur le banc. Il pu apercevoir que Thomas, l'avait vu et s'était levé. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, ils se firent une accolade de retrouvaille.

« - Hé mon pote, ça va ?

\- Ça va et toi mon Terra ? »

Ils attendirent alors que le bus arrive, parlant de tout et de rien. Quand ils montèrent dans le bus, ils reprirent leurs habituels place au fond.

Arrivés au collège, ils se dirigèrent vers le panneau d'affichage, où les listes de classe se trouvaient. Il chercha son prénom, il était en 4ème1, et devait se rendre en salle 134.

Il chercha son ami, mais ne le vit pas. Il s'éloigna de la foule, quand une masse lui sauta sur le dos.

« - On ne sépare pas, un duo aussi génialissime que nous !

\- Check ça, Laink ! »

Ils se checkèrent, et se mirent en route, vers leur salle, se chamaillant sur le chemin.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout naturellement ils s'installèrent l'un à côtés de l'autre, au fond de la classe. Durant l'heure d'explication/introduction, les deux compères n'avaient rien écouter, préférant parler de jeu vidéo et autres.

« - Monsieur Damien, et Monsieur Thomas, ne commencez pas. Vous ne ferez pas la même année que l'an passé. Compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur. »

L'avertissement du professeur, leur passa au dessus de la tête. Et la journée fut placé sous le signe de la rigolade et de l'inattention.

* * *

Voilà, vous avez le point de vue de Terracid pour sa rentrée.

J'espère que cela vous as plu.

Et demain, nous verrons celle de Laink.

Mais en attendant, vous pouvez laissez une review pour me donner votre avis.

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	5. La quatrième ( Laink )

**La quatrième**

 _(PDV: Laink )_

Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir !

Cette fois, on se retrouve avec Laink pour voir, comment lui a vécu sa rentrée, avec son ami.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **BIP BIP BIP**

Un jeune homme se réveilla en douceur, malgré le bruit désagréable du réveil. Il sortit du lit, prit ses affaires et alla se laver. Quand il fut sec, il s'habilla, regarda ses cheveux, et ne chercha pas à les coiffer. Il envoie un SMS à son meilleur ami.

[ Hey, mon Terra ! Prêt ? On se retrouve à l'arrêt comme d'hab. ]

[ Lainkounet, je suis là dans 10/15minutes. ]

[ Oh oui, tu me manques mon Terro. ]

Ils avaient prit l'habitude depuis qu'ils se connaissaient de s'appeler par leur pseudo. En réalité, lui s'appelait Thomas, et Terra ou Terracid, s'appelait Damien.

Cela faisait depuis la 6ème, qu'ils traînaient et jouaient aux jeux vidéo ensemble. Il prit son sac et alla voir ses parents dans la cuisine. Il prit un paquet de gâteau pour la journée, et le fourra dans son sac. Il partit alors.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et s'assit à leur banc, et attendit son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le vit arriver à sa hauteur, il se leva et se firent une accolade.

« - Hé mon pote, ça va ?

\- Ça va et toi mon Terra ? »

Avec le temps, ils avaient prit la drôle d'habitude, d'utiliser des possessifs quand ils parlaient entre eux, ou alors des surnoms très affectueux.

Ils parlèrent de leurs vacances et des nouvelles sortie jeux vidéo en attendant le bus. Et quand il arriva, ils se redirigèrent vers leurs places habituelles.

Quand le bus les déposa devant leur collège, ils allèrent directement vers le panneau d'affichage, où un attroupement d'élèves était formé. Ils se faufilèrent tout les deux dans la foule, jusqu'au fiche où été inscrit les composition des classes. Il vit son nom, et repéra celui de Terra dans la même classes, l'information en tête, il quitta la foule.

Il vit son cher Terracid, le chercher des yeux sans le trouver. Alors, quand il sortit de la foule, Laink ne put résister et lui sauta sur le dos.

« - On ne sépare pas, un duo aussi génialissime que nous !

\- Check ça, Laink ! »

Après un check, il suivit Terracid, qui lui avait pensé à regarder la salle, où il avait rendez vous.

Ils reprirent leurs habituels places au fond de la classe. Des lors que le professeur commença à parler, les 2amis aussi, jeux vidéos, films, vacances, tout les sujets possibles, y passaient.

« - Monsieur Damien, et Monsieur Thomas, ne commencez pas. Vous ne ferez pas la même année que l'an passé. Compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur. »

Malgré l'avertissement, on ne pouvait pas empêché le duo de communiquer ou de se chamailler ensemble. Ils avaient toujours, un plan B dans leurs sacs. Le reste de la journée, c'était passé dans la plus grande rigolade et inattention en cours.

* * *

Et voilà, les rentrées de Laink et Terracid sont terminés.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je ne vous mangerais pas. Promis !

La prochaine rentrée concerne deux filles que j'ai connue grâce à twitter. Alors à demain !

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	6. La dernière année (Chully Bunny)

**La dernière année**  
 _(Pdv : Chully Bunny )_

Heyyyy !

On se retrouve se retrouve pour la dernière rentrée ! Oooooooh non !  
Mais vous avez le droit au meilleur pour la fin !

Peut-être bien que les personnes de Chully Bunny et de Florimelles, ne sont pas aussi connu que les paring précédents.

Mais je fais ce que je veux, et j'étais inspirée par ces deux miss (qui en réalité sont plus vielle que moi !).

 ** _Puis-je passez un message personnel ?_** _Bah oui.. C'est moi qui décide !_

Je sais que vous êtes entrain de lire. Pas taper, si je me trompe sur vos personnalités. J'ai fais de mon mieux. Merci encore les filles, je vous fait plein de bisous. 3

Aussi, avant la lecture ! Vous allez, aller les suivre sur twitter : chully_bunny qui fait des magnifiques dessins, et florimelles qui si vous aimez le spam, vous serez servi.

Bon, cette fois, c'est réellement parti. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le réveil sonna, et une main alla aussitôt s'abattre sur l'objet du démon. Un grognement de mécontentement, provenant de sous les couvertures témoigna que la personne présente, ne voulait pas sortir de son petit cocon.

Quand une voix, se mit à crier :

« - Chully, il est 7h45, tu vas être en retard. »

La dénommé Chully, se redressa en sursaut. Elle s'était rendormit, et maintenant, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à l'heure, pour cette dernière rentrée.

Elle se leva, s'habilla, se maquilla, vérifiant ses cheveux, elle pensa alors qu'elle avait eu raison de refaire sa coloration rouge, la veille.

Elle saisit son sac, et descendit les marches de la maison en trombe. Arrivé dans la cuisine, elle prit une brique de jus d'orange, fit un bisou rapide sur la joue de sa mère. Dans l'entrée,elle saisit son casque de scooter, et ses clés.

Et elle prit la route. Si elle espérait arriver à l'heure, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Elle préférait arriver sans accident, que de ne pas arriver.

Atteignant, enfin le lycée. Elle se gara et regarda l'heure. 8H10. 10minutes de retard, sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa salle, qu'elle avait vu en passant devant le panneau d'affichage. Arrivée en retard, le jour de sa dernière rentrée, ne ferrait pas forcement bon impression. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Enfin devant la salle, elle toqua.

« - Entrez ! »

Devant la voix, elle s'exécuta, et ouvrit la porte. Qui laissa apparaître sa classe et son professeur.

« Je suis désolée d'être en retard, mais je me suis rendormit, puis ma mère m'a.. »

Elle se fit couper par le professeur, visiblement agacé.

« - Stop mademoiselle. Allez vous asseoir et veuillez retirez votre casque !»

Avec la précipitation, elle avait oubliée de retirer son casque. Elle alla donc s'installer à la seule place disponible, à côtés d'une fille, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

« Très bien, comme je vous le disait, vous êtes maintenant en terminal, une année importante.. »

Chully se fichait totalement, du discours que tenait le professeur. Elle avait une préférence pour dessiner sur une feuille, au lieu d'écouter.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement, et la sonnerie annonça la récré. Chully sortit et rejoint sa classe dehors. Elle parla alors avec un peu tout le monde, et remarqua que sa voisine, était légèrement en retrait.

Elle alla alors la voir :

« - Salut, t'es nouvelle ? Moi, tout le monde m'appelle Chully Bunny, mais Chully suffira ! Et toi ?

-Salut, oui je viens d'emménager, ici. Et je... »

Chully la coupa, alors :

« - Ne me dit pas ton vrai prénom !»

Elle sembla hésiter et annonça :

« - Appelle moi Florimelles.

\- Je te préviens d'avance, ça risque de se transformer en Flori rapidement. »

Elle rigola à sa propre annonce.

« - À midi, tu viendras manger avec moi. Je te présenterais des amis. Tu verra entre un papy, une panda-girl, et un lycéen qui se prend pour une brioche, on se sent très bien ! »

Florimelles rigola, d'un rire très sincère, elle rit avec elle aussi.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, et les élèves rentrèrent se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours.

Florimelles et Chully s'assirent à côtés pour les cours.

Et comme elle l'avait promis. Le midi, ils mangèrent à 5, dans un esprit bon enfant et de rigolade en tout genre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me donner votre avis !

Demain, on se retrouvera pour le dernier mini-OS, qui est celui de Florimelles.

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	7. La dernière année (Florimelles)

**La dernière année**  
 _(PDV : Florimelles.)_

Coucou, tout le monde.

On se retrouve pour le tout dernier OS de ce recueil. #Tristitude  
Mais un nouveau recueil va bientôt arriver !

Et je vous le rappel car si vous l'avez pas encore fait, je vais venir vous mangez !  
Allez suivre, chully_bunny et florimelles ! C'est juste un pure bonheur de les suivre. _(Je parle bien sûr sur twitter, pas dans la vrai vie, sinon vous êtes tout bonnement un **psychopathe**!)_

Et encore des excuses à elles deux, si vous trouvez que je suis à côté de la plaque question personnalité..

J'espère que vous profiterez de ce dernier et long OS !

Bonne lecture. Et on se retrouve après.

* * *

Une musique assez douce, envahi la chambre d'une jeune femme. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller cette dernière en douceur.

Elle se leva, et parti directement à la douche. L'eau chaude, lui permit de se détendre, car cette rentrée la stressait un peu. Elle avait déménagée, et commençait sa dernière année dans un nouveau lycée.

Elle s'habille très simplement, coiffa ses cheveux nouvellement auburn. Un rapide maquillage très léger et naturel, et elle fut prête. Elle s'installa sur son lit, et passa quelques minutes sur Twitter.

Son petit tour fini, elle descendit dans la cuisine, prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Elle mit dans son sac, une pomme pour la route.

Elle partit alors, en direction du lycée, à pied. Elle mit ses écouteurs, croqua sa pomme, tout en regardant sa timeline twitter.

Arrivée devant la grande bâtisse, elle ôta ses écouteurs, et alla voir sur le panneau d'affichage pour savoir où elle devrait se rendre. Salle 52 B. Étant nouvelle, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de où cette salle se trouvait.

« - Salut, excuse-moi, mais tu serais pas.. »

La personne à qui elle avait posé la question, la snoba sans un regard. Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait devant la façon, dont elle venait d'être traitée.

Elle commença alors à chercher par elle même. En fin de compte, elle trouva la salle rapidement.

Elle vit un attroupement devant la porte, et devina qu'ils étaient ses nouveaux camarades. Elle se mit non loin d'eux. La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard, tout les élèves rentrèrent et prirent place.

La jeune femme rentra en dernière. Il ne restait donc qu'une table au fond de la classe.

Le professeur commença par l'appel, une élève manquait déjà à l'appel. Au bout de 10minutes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« - Entrez ! »

La personne s'exécuta, et apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge, visiblement essoufflé. Ayant toujours un casque de scooter sur la tête.

« Je suis désolée d'être en retard, mais je me suis rendormit, puis ma mère m'a.. »

Cette fille avait un sacré débit de parole, ce qui la fit sourire. Le professeur la stoppa :

« - Stop mademoiselle. Allez vous asseoir et veuillez retirez votre casque !»

La jeune femme obéit et se dirigea vers elle, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Très bien, comme je vous le disait, vous êtes maintenant en terminal, une année importante.. »

Pendant le discours, elle avait été attentive, sans trop l'être, regardant à droite et à gauche. Elle remarqua alors que sa voisine, n'était pas attentive non plus, et qu'elle préférait dessiner. Qui plus est très bien.

La sonnerie retentit, et tout la classe sorti et s'installèrent dans la cours. ET comme ce matin, elle se mit légèrement à l'écart. Elle vit sa voisine parler et saluer tout le monde. Tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

« - Salut, t'es nouvelle ? Moi, tout le monde m'appelle Chully Bunny, mais Chully suffira ! Et toi ? »

Son débit était vraiment impressionnant.

« -Salut, oui je viens d'emménager, ici. Et je... »

Elle se fit couper la parole, par la dénommé Chully :

« - Ne me dit pas ton vrai prénom !»

Elle réfléchit, hésita et choisit tout simplement le pseudo qu'elle utilisait sur Twitter.

« - Appelle moi Florimelles.

\- Je te préviens d'avance, ça risque de se transformer en Flori rapidement. »

Florimelles sourit en voyant Chully rigoler de sa propre phrase.

« - À midi, tu viendras manger avec moi. Je te présenterais des amis. Tu verra entre un papy, une panda-girl, et un lycéen qui se prend pour une brioche, on se sent très bien ! »

Flori rigola d'un rire franc et sincère, elle, qui pensait qu'elle allait être seule, fut prise sous l'aile d'une jeune femme énergique et très sympathique.

La sonnerie annonça la reprise des cours, elles partirent alors côte à côte, vers leurs prochain cours, toute les deux souriante.

Dans une sorte de logique, elles s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre.

Florimelles se dis, qu'au final sa journée et son année n'allait pas être si terrible qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Et comme lui avait dit Chully. Au midi, elles mangèrent avec ces amis, le tout dans un esprit bon enfant et léger.

* * *

Non ! C'est fini.. Je veux pas.

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce recueil, et je suis très fière du résultat.

J'espère que vous avez aimé aussi ce petit recueil, et qu'il vous a fait plaisir.

Laissez une petite review, pour me dire si vous souhaiteriez avoir de nouveau des recueil (et pourquoi pas un thème qui vous ferez plaisir.)

J'ai déjà une idée pour les prochaines sorties. 

Maintenant, je vous fait à tous des **gros** bisous.

Et à la prochaine !

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire ce recueil !_


End file.
